


Unusual (But Unwanted) Mission

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Despair, Brief mention of kisses, Hint of Munakata/Sakakura, Hint of Sonia/Gundham/Kazuichi OT3, M/M, Machine being possessed, Magical chanting, Mention of magical fighting, Minor mention of SDR2 and DR1 cast, One Shot, People turning into weapons, So basically... sort of inspired by Soul Eater?, Usami as a robot, Which is a solid trope, Yelling attack names, established relationships - Freeform, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. AU: Magic.“Fine, but the moment we have a chance to give this case away we’re taking it.”“Deal. I’ll go tell Munakata.”“And, if this goes sideways, I’m blaming Munakata.” Nagito added.Hinata snorted. “I’ll tell him that too.”Retrieving stolen AI was not the job Nagito expected (or wanted) but he gets roped into doing it anyways. At least it ends up more exciting than he anticipated?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Unusual (But Unwanted) Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> Originally I wanted to finish this fic for Komaeda's birthday in April, but I didn't and started that accidental Komahina proposal fic instead. If you've followed me for a long time you might recognise the beginning of this fic. I posted a snippet of it two years ago and always intended to use it somehow. My original plan for this fic was Vastly Different from what I wrote now but I like where this fic went. I hope you do too.
> 
> As always please feel free to leave kudos and or comments. Those really make my day. Also if you want to check my tumblr out it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

In the evening the city transformed. Lights danced in a dazzling array of colours, like a split open kaleidoscope that sparkled brilliantly in under the thick darkness. Along the pier the water reflected everything back, like a prism suspended in rippling black ink. Restaurants were bustling, cities aligned with cars, and people cheerfully talking as they moved from place to place. It was along this backdrop that the bustling, professional, frantic air of morning morphed. Gone was the worry of arriving late to work or not studying enough for an exam. Gone was the meticulous list of “things to do” and checklists to be checked. Darkness had covered all those fears, as though tucking them to bed. Instead the air almost vibrated with endless possibilities, shackles of work, school, and monotonous life disappearing. Now people could roam free and a little reckless. Nagito licked his lips and a sweet, almost saccharine taste of endless possibilities and responsibilities on hold coated his tongue.

“Fifteen minutes.” Hinata muttered, his voice carrying warmly into the night air.

Nagito nodded, glancing up at the moon, half full, and continued to walk down the street. His fingers brushed against his side with each step as Nagito guided them through the darkness, slipping into side streets and alleys as they dodged people. Behind him, Hinata followed, silent and smooth like glass sliding across ice. The further they went the less people there were until the public all but vanished within the labyrinth of side streets and alleyways. Distantly, Nagito could hear the tail ends of the public living and moving through the night. His heart clenched as his mind wandered, thinking about the people who were living their lives, carefree and joyful. In the end, it was their happiness that mattered.

Stopping at the end of the alleyway, Nagito pressed himself against the wall and dug into his pockets. Distantly he noted Hinata also stopping, standing beside him, their arms almost brushing, but his gaze firmly fixed on the exit of the alleyway. Pulling his phone out, charged at only 46% battery, Nagito skimmed through the message Yukizome had sent him earlier. They were on the right track. Nagito stuffed his phone into his pocket.

“Five minutes. Let’s go.”

“Right.”

Hinata followed as they crossed the road and into another alleyway. Here stagnant puddles of water still sat in corners along with trash that had blown due to wind, and a murkiness only dark crevices held. Nagito’s nose wrinkled but he kept moving, ignoring the cigarette butts and the trash. His shoes splashed a bit in the water and despite the fact they didn’t stain Nagito vowed to clean his shoes afterwards. Making it to the end of the alleyway, they ended up by the pier. Along the entire pier were large metal crates and fishing boats with algae and scale from the salt water coating the edges. Metal railing lined the pier to prevent people from accidentally falling into the water. At some parts the dock extended outward towards the open water, inviting people to walk down, take a gander at the vast, unknown in front of them. Now out in the open, the moonlight shone brighter, the water dully reflecting the light in a smooth rippling endless void of a mirror. Nagito glanced up at the sky. Three minutes.

Shifting his weight, Nagito glanced around the area. No one was around and the silence stretched out in an unnatural wrapping, like a cliché mystery novel. The calm before the dead body was found. Or perhaps the silence was like the scene in an action movie. The calm before the fighting began. Nagito’s lips tightened and his breath came in a bit too sharply. Exhaling softly, Nagito’s fingers twitched and his senses tingled along his entire core, alert and ready. Anticipation melted and dripped down his spine, pooling at Nagito’s feet. Two minutes.

“After this let’s go for ramen.” Nagito said to Hinata. “My treat.”

“How generous.” Hinata half laughed. “But only if we can order a side of edamame with it.”

Nagito rolled his eyes but his mouth curled into a wide smile. “Demanding, demanding. Trying to milk me for what I’m worth?”

“You’re the one who offered and I’m hungry.”

“Well then, let’s finish this quickly, shall we?”

One minute.

Hinata gave Nagito a side eye glance, his lips pressed together. “Don’t be sloppy. Also, remember what Yukizome said earlier.” Hinata continued. “Chairman Munakata is sick of…”

He was cut off by a loud splash as the water of the pier exploded upwards like a geyser. Water sprayed downward due to gravity and soaked the tip of his shoes before a flood of water began to pool onto the cement below. If he remained standing still no doubt Nagito’s shoes would be soaked and the thought of walking away with not just wet shoes but wet socks made Nagito shiver with disgust.

“Why are the ones by the pier always water-based ones?” Nagito muttered. “Oh well. At least Munakata can’t bitch about clean up.”

Hinata opened his mouth, possibly to scold him for his lack of formalities and swearing, but was cut off by a large monster appearing from the frothy water. It had large eyes that looked comically too big for the small face and head, but the body was massive, bumpy, and looked like a toad that had sunbathed for too long. Nagito’s nose wrinkled as he saw seaweed drip down from its head. Reaching out towards Hinata, Nagito focused. Now wasn’t the time to critique the monsters they fought.

“Let’s go, Hajime!” Nagito half yelled before he began to run towards the monster, chanting. “ _The trumpets sound and the heavens roar. Thunder cracks and the sky weeps in joy as justice is delivered upon the Earth. Descend, Judgement!_ ”

Hinata began to glow a brilliant blue before his form disappeared, morphing into a ball of light. The light hurdled towards Nagito’s outstretched hand. Grabbing the light without looking, it formed into a long, black iron handle, the weight familiar in his hand. Swinging forward Nagito willed the forming blade to extend towards the monster, lengthening into an unnatural and impossible length for a scythe. The blade of the scythe sunk easily into the side of the monster. It roared and the sound caused the ground to vibrate beneath Nagito’s feet. Growling back, Nagito pushed the blade further, sinking into mainly gunk and water, like he was cutting into the world’s saltiest and lumpiest Jell-O with too much gelatine in it. The monster began to separate in half, the two halves remaining suspended in air but a second later they started to melt back together in an attempt to form back to normal.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Nagito shouted. “Hajime!”

 _“On it.”_ Hinata’s voice echoed in his mind.

Blue lightning crackled along the blade of the scythe and Nagito took a huge leap backwards, angling the scythe’s blade downward, cutting in a rough diagonal motion. Lightning crackled all the way down the blade and into the monster, paralyzing it. Nagito pushed down, letting gravity pull the weight as he sliced all the way down. Water sprayed everywhere and hit Nagito as he pushed the blade through the monster. Closing his eyes so he didn’t get any more water and gunk in them Nagito made a clean cut, his blade hitting air. Twirling the scythe and pivoting to keep his balance, Nagito half skid across the wet cement, only stopping when the back of his feet hit one of the metal boxes along the side of the pier. A beat passed and then calm fell over the entire area, the monster gone and their job completed.

Shaking his head to dislodge the water Nagito just ended up spraying himself more, soaking his shirt further. Scowling, Nagito surveyed the scene. With the monster gone the only evidence it had even been present lay along the cement by the pier. Normally light grey the cement was now not just soaked dark grey from the water but also shone in an unnatural way. Slime from the monster lay on top of the water in a slimy, almost gunky matter like an unholy mix of gelatine and oil. A breeze picked up and despite it being a warm summer evening Nagito shivered, goosebumps rising along his arms. The scythe in his hand glowed a soft blue and then Hinata was beside him, perfectly dry, not a hair out of place. Nagito squashed his jealousy.

“You made a mess.” Hinata scolded. “Didn’t I tell you to not be hasty?”

Nagito squeezed the water out of his hair, wincing as some gunk also plopped onto the cement. “Technically we both made a mess, but as I said earlier, it doesn’t matter. This will all evaporate.”

Hinata’s lips twitched. “You mean the water will evaporate, not this… gunk. I’ll phone Munakata and tell him to send clean up.”

Nagito sighed and dropped his hand from his head, while stepping sideways to avoid the slimy substance now on the ground. As he moved, his phone lodged itself awkwardly against his leg, the rounded edge pressing into his thigh. Digging into his pocket Nagito scowled as his shirt stretched disgustingly to his torso, the wet fabric giving the world’s worst hug. Fingers fumbled to get into the wet fabric of his pocket but Nagito managed to pull his phone out. Nothing lit up when he tried. then dug into his pocket, pulled his water logged phone out, and scowled.

“Could you tell him to get me a change of clothes and a new phone while you’re at it?”

Hinata nodded, his mild scolding either done or on hold. “Will do, partner.” He pressed his own phone to his ear. “Hello, Munakata-san? It’s Hinata. We’re done and would appreciate a clean up crew… no nothing was destroyed…”

“Except my clothing, which is soaked and thus ruined.” Nagito added.

“…just some water and gunk… Oh, that was Nagito. He requests new clothing and a new phone.” He paused for a while. Nagito squeezed some water out of the edge of his shirt. “Yes, he destroyed another phone. Sorry, yes, will do. Good night, Munakata-san.”

Nagito sighed and dropped his hand from his shirt. What little water he got out didn’t really make a difference but it made him feel better. “What scolding am I getting this time?”

“He said, and I quote, “Tell that little shit to stop making my evenings stressful and that the phone is coming out of your pay cheque.” Hinata mildly replied. “Also, he’s sending clean up with clothing so we should stay put for now. They should arrive in about fifteen minutes.”

“Are you sure you weren’t talking to Sakakura?” Nagito asked, internally wincing at the unfortunate cost of the phone coming out of his pay cheque.

“I’m sure but I cannot vouch if Sakakura wasn’t influencing some of the conversation.”

“He’s just pissed I ruined their date night.” Nagito muttered.

“Nagito…”

“Right, right.” Nagito half laughed. “Anyways, thanks for doing the phone call, Hajime.”

“Not a problem.” Hinata smiled before his smile dropped. “I want miso ramen.”

Despite being soaked and generally uncomfortable, Nagito barked out a laugh before crossing his arms. “Then miso ramen I shall get you, Hajime. Any particular place you want to go to?”

“I was thinking of visiting Teruteru’s restaurant.”

“Good choice.” Nagito hummed. “Maybe he’ll even give us a discount.”

“Are you trying to be cheap with a gift to your partner?”

“If there is a deal to be taken, I’ll take it.” Nagito sagely replied. “Besides, free is free and regardless of how much I pay it won’t affect your wallet.”

Hinata laughed. “True. I’ll allow that, for now, but our dates better not always be cheap.”

“Oh? So, this is a date now?” Nagito raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t want our late dinner to be a date?” Hinata stepped forward, reaching out to touch Nagito’s shoulder. “I’d like it to be a date.”

Nagito’s cheeks pinkened. “Fine. You got me.”

Hinata gave a smile and leaned over so he could press a light kiss to Nagito’s lips. “Then it’s a date.”

“Yeah, it is.” Nagito agreed, returning the kiss.

They broke apart just as someone moved towards them, their footsteps growing ever increasingly loud. For a second, Nagito thought he saw the bright pink of Souda’s hair but the pink soon melted into black cones.

“Nagito! I brought your clothes and phone!” Mioda practically screamed as she ran towards them, nearly skidding to a halt as her footing caught and slipped in the water. She didn’t topple over but with the way Byakuya sighed behind her Nagito knew the possibility had been present.

“Good evening, Ibuki.” Hinata politely said. “I admit, I thought Kazuichi was on clean up with Byakuya tonight.”

Mioda gave a bright thumbs up as she handed the bag with the clothes. “He’s on a date with Sonia and Gundham!”

Nagito accepted the bag and looked inside. Munakata (or more accurately Yukizome) had really thought of everything. Besides a simple T-shirt, pants, and socks there was also a new pair of shoes and clean underwear. The new phone was also there, sitting innocently on the top of the clothing. Nagito shut the bag and vowed to thank her in person later.

“So, he pawned his shift onto you?” Hinata asked mildly.

“Nope!” Mioda laughed, “We traded!”

Traded could mean anything with Mioda. Once when Nagito tried to trade a shift with Mioda she had asked for an expensive guitar in return. Nagito almost felt pity for Souda wondering what he had to give Mioda in exchange for the shift trade, but another gust of wind and a shiver later and Nagito’s brain refused to waste the energy wondering what sort of mess the mechanic had gotten into.

“I see. Thanks for the clothes. We’ll be going now.”

“Oh, wait!” Mioda chirped. “Before you go…”

Nagito paused. “Yes?”

“Chairman Munakata has a message for you.” Byakuya finally interjected, gently touching Mioda’s shoulder. “He wants you two to come in tomorrow at 11 and give the report in person as well as give you your new assignment.”

Nagito frowned. Hinata elbowed him. “Thank you, Ibuki, Byakuya. We appreciate the help. Have a good evening.”

“See you later Nagito! Hajiji!” Mioda waved.

Hinata coughed and his cheeks pinkened. “Hajiji…”

“Must have been hanging around Akane.” Nagito muttered. “Let’s go. I owe you a bowl of ramen and edamame.”

Hinata’s lips twitched but he turned around. “Right. Make sure my ramen has extra pork in it as well.”

“Demanding, demanding…”

“You love me.”

~

Hanamura’s restaurant sat neatly in a small pocket of downtown. Unlike all the other buildings around it, the restaurant’s exterior was traditional Japanese in design, even down to the light at the corner, beaconing people inside. A warm yellow orange glow filled the entrance and as they approached Nagito could smell the mix of miso and soy swirling with ramen and cooked meat. It waffled pleasantly in the air and in turn his stomach grumbled. Pressing themselves through the door, Nagito waved at the waitress who in turn gestured to the empty tables, allowing them to pick where they wanted to sit. The entire interior kept up the traditional design though some of the tables were western in make. They moved through the regular dining area and to one of the more private tables set low on tatami mats. Hinata sat down, allowing his feet to fall into the pit below, Nagito, however, walked past towards the bathroom, located in the back. Slipping inside, he quickly changed, ignoring the wet thump of his clothes into the bag as he rid himself of them. Once done he washed his hands before returning to the table. Sitting down across from Hinata, Nagito grabbed the menu and scanned, as though he needed to read for his order. Two glasses of water sat on the table as well as a pot of tea and two cups. Nagito poured the tea. Jasmine. He inhaled the smell before sipping the tea.

“Well, well, if it isn’t my favourite stupid couple. Looks like you’ve had a busy night.” Nagito looked up to see Hanamura standing at the edge by the raised platform for the tatami mats. “Here for some ramen after a hard day of work?”

“That’s basically it.” Hinata answered. “And edamame. Nagito is buying so don’t worry about giving us extra.”

Hanamura laughed. “How sweet of you Nagito.”

“What? No friend discount for me?”

“And be cheap for your date? I cannot condone that.” Hanamura gasped.

Nagito pouted. “Rude. Anyways, Hajime will have miso ramen. I’ll have shoyu ramen. We also want some edamame.”

“Gotcha.” Hanamura nodded. “I’ll be back. I’ll let you two have some privacy.”

He walked away. Nagito sipped his tea. “I cannot believe you two.”

“What can I say?” Hinata asked shrugging, picking up his tea cup. “Teruteru likes me better.”

“Betrayal.” Nagito huffed. “After all we’ve been through and I’m just good for ramen.”

“Don’t forget edamame as well.”

“Thanks, dear.”

Hajime laughed. “So, what kind of job do you think Munakata wants us to do?”

“The same old I suppose. What, do you think it will be different?”

“I dunno.” Hajime ran his finger around the bottom of the tea cup. “It just odd don’t you think? He rarely gives missions out in person.”

“Maybe, but I think he just wants to kill two birds with one stone. We go in to report and he gives us our mission.”

“But isn’t that more work? Normally it’s just an email with coordinates and details. That’s easier to write up than to take time talking with us. Maybe it’s more complicated this time around.”

“You do have a point.” Nagito lifted his tea cup for another sip. “Or he wants to reem me out for ruining another phone.”

“That’s also a possibility.”

Their food soon arrived, the edamame first. As soon as the wicker basket was on the table Hinata dove for one, eating the beans inside before discarding the pod into the separate basket. Nagito took one but allowed Hinata to eat the majority of them. Perfect as always with the right amount of salt and heat. They were half way through when their ramen came, Hanamura bringing it to their table.

“How are you so fast?” Hinata mused as he picked his chopsticks up.

“Years of practice.” Hanamura sagely said. “That and selling my soul in exchange for my cooking abilities." He set the food down. “So, tell me about the job.”

“Nagito soaked the entire pier with water and slime.” Hinata offered. “Ibuki and Byakuya are there cleaning it up.”

“I thought we agreed it was our collective fault.” He grabbed another edamame. “It was a water monster.” Nagito elaborated. “Easily could take up half of your restaurant.”

“I’m glad you two are here to save my restaurant from such a fate. I shudder to think of the water damage and the bill I’d have to pay for repairs.” Hanamura grinned. “Enjoy the ramen.”

“Thank you!” Nagito and Hinata said at the same time.

Hinata took a big inhale. “Smells so good.” He muttered. “Thanks again.”

“No problem.” Hanamura smiled. “Here’s the bill.” He set the paper beside Nagito. “I’ll be cleaning up. Holler if you need me.”

He then left them to eat their ramen. For a while the only sounds around them in the restaurant were them slurping their ramen, the clink of chopsticks together, and thud of tea cups being set down after drinking. The food was delicious (as always) and had the bonus of being made from scratch. Nagito also took the time to fiddle with the new phone, setting everything up. By the time they finished their food, Nagito’s phone was relatively set back up the way he liked it. When they finished Nagito neatly put his chopsticks across the bowl and clasped his hands together.

“Thanks for the food.” Nagito called out loudly before he grabbed his wallet and counted the bills out.

Hanamura looked up from another table he was cleaning. “You’re welcome. Please, come again and perhaps we should find time to all hang out together.”

“That’s a good idea. We’ll make sure we arrange something.” Hinata replied. “Thanks again for the food.”

They left the restaurant quietly and quickly. Walking out in the cool night air, Nagito stretched and yawned. Now that he wasn’t drenched, he could enjoy the night without freezing. Reaching out he grabbed Hinata’s hand and laced their fingers together. Hinata smiled and tightened his grip.

“Thanks for the ramen.” Hinata carefully said. “And edamame. I’ll buy next time.”

“No problem, Hajime, I’ll hold you to that. Now that this is done, we can go home and relax.”

“We’ll have to report tomorrow.” Hinata reminded him.

Nagito’s grin fell a little. “We’ll cross that bridge when it comes.”

“By ‘when’ you mean tomorrow.” Hinata corrected. “But don’t worry. I’ll be there to listen to your scolding too.”

“Oh thanks. That makes it better.” Nagito huffed.

“I do my best.” Hinata wryly responded.

Nagito gave a look but Hinata tugged him, urging them to continue their walk home, chatter falling light. When they arrived back at their apartment Hinata took the bag of wet clothing from Nagito.

“Take a bath first. I’ll put on a load of laundry.”

“Thank you, but are you sure? It’s rather late.”

“We need to write a report up before bed anyways.” Hinata answered.

“So responsible. You know you could just join me in the bath you know.”

Hinata raised an eyebrow. “If I did that, we’d never start the report.”

“Not never.” Nagito replied, leaning in, touching Hinata’s arm. “Just… later than expected.”

“Do you even want sleep?” Hinata raised an eyebrow but didn’t pull away. “Because we’re not sleeping until that report is done.”

“Oh, come on.” Nagito grinned and tugged Hinata closer. “Share a bath with me? I promise I’ll behave.”

“That’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard.”

“So, that’s a no?”

Hinata looked at the bag with the wet clothing and then back at Nagito. “Fine, but we need to be quick. This needs to wash before it stinks the place up and our report needs to be written.”

“I said I’d be good.” Nagito repeated.

“Uh huh.” Hinata pulled away. “Go fill the tub please.”

“Will do!”

Nagito walked to their bathroom, walking across the tiled floor to the tub. Hitting the panel on the wall, Nagito selected the right temperature and level. The panel chimed about the tub starting to fill. Satisfied, Nagito walked out and began to strip his clothing, placing it in the hamper by the door. He was fully naked when Hinata walked in. Nagito walked over and touched Hinata’s face.

“Need help stripping?”

“That’s the most blatant thing you’ve ever said to get me naked.”

“I’m sure I’ve said worst.” Nagito mildly muttered before leaning in, pressing a kiss to Hinata’s face. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

“I said we’re going to be quick.” Hinata sighed but kissed Nagito back.

Leaning against the sink’s counter, Nagito watched Hinata take his clothes off. Hinata’s cheeks pinkened but he didn’t say a word. By the time he finished the panel in the bathroom was chiming that the tub was done filling.

Like Hinata said their bath was quick, though Nagito did take some liberties with washing Hinata’s hair longer than usual and rubbing his back a bit lower than he would normally go. Hinata sat on their small wooden stool and didn’t say a word but the pink in his cheeks had darkened. Washing the soap off they both climbed into the tub, long, deep and perfect for two people, and relaxed. Nagito pulled Hinata against his chest and idly played Hinata’s hands, lacing them together. It was almost a shame that they had to cut their bath short.

“When we get another break, I want us to laze in the tub until the water is cold and our fingers are prunes.”

“I suppose I can arrange that.” Hinata leaned his head back to look at Nagito upside down. “Tonight, was a long night. Shame it will be longer.”

“So, we can put off the report until the morning. Munakata doesn’t want us in until eleven.”

“As if we’d want to crawl out of bed.” Hinata logically shot back. “Report now. Future us will thank us.”

“Future me is already bemoaning the lack of kisses and other things we could be doing now.”

Hinata splashed water at Nagito. “Let me up. Report first. Maybe if you’re lucky we can finish the report quickly and snuggle longer in bed.”

Nagito beamed and hugged Hinata tighter to his chest. “Well then it’s a good thing I’m a very lucky person.”

~

Munakata’s office was located just in the outskirts of the downtown area. His building was the last real building of downtown, edged at the corner of the street. Here businesses were dying down, slowly morphing into industrial sites. Streets broadened into ramps towards the freeway and sidewalks faded. Walking up to the building, Nagito glanced upwards. The building from the outside was like any other office building: rectangular with cool blue windows and a height that spanned upwards towards the heavens. To any passerby they’d just see a regular office building. However, interior wise the building held a different tone.

Interior wise the building had many plants in potted beds, strategically placed so nothing overwhelmed or appeared over crowded. Warm tones were painted all around the walls and the lights that decorated the place were small but bright, filling the area with light when needed. However, with all the windows enough natural light could filter in making the lights completely unneeded when it was sunny outside. Comfortable couches sat in one corner, half covered by the plants and the reception desk itself was made of warm wood. If anyone asked him Nagito would insist the entire interior decorating was the effort of Yukizome. No doubt it was her who had waved the décor magazines in front of Munakata’s face as she pitched the idea with her bubbly voice. Nagito knew for a fact that Munakata was weak to Yukizome (as many were) and wouldn’t be able to say “No” to her. (That and with all the plants and the building’s humidity it got Sakakura out of his suit jacket, sleeves rolled up to his elbows on a semi-regular basis.)

Walking to the back where the elevator was, Nagito gave a smile and wave to Koizumi (who was on reception duty for the day). She gave a smile and a nod back. Hitting the button for the top floor, Nagito patiently waited for the ding. When the elevator arrived, they both stepped inside, the elevator smoothly zooming up to the top.

Once they reached their floor, they both stepped out. The top floor had only three rooms. The largest room was the main office. The other two rooms were the bathroom and kitchenette respectfully. Hinata stepped ahead and knocked boldly on the door before turning the handle, stepping inside. Inside was a small greeting room with a desk and chairs for people to sit. Normally Yukizome was there but it was empty.

“Huh, I guess I didn’t need to knock.” Hinata muttered. “I thought Yukizome-san was here.”

“She could be in the office.” Nagito suggested. “Or out somewhere.”

“Possibly.” Hinata once again walked ahead to where the door to Munakata’s private office was, and knocked. “Excuse us, It’s Hinata and Komaeda.”

“Come in.” Munakata’s voice was strong despite the door muffling his voice.

Hinata opened the door. Munakata’s office was surprisingly bright, the window blinds open. The floor was dark hardwood. At the sides of the room were bookshelves, some of the shelving sectioned off by glass doors, showing some of the rarer books or items inside. By the window was Munakata’s desk, smooth polished wood with minimal on it. To the left and in front of the desk was a large rectangular table and couches. At the table was Yukizome, not sitting, but bent so she could set a tray with a tea pot and tea cups on it. As soon as she spotted them, she waved.

“Hello boys.” She grinned.

“Hello Yukizome-san.” Hinata politely said before he turned to Munakata. “Munakata-san.”

“Good morning Hinata-san, Komaeda-san.” Munakata gestured to the table and couch. “Take a seat. I have a few items I’d like to discuss.”

Nagito frowned but plopped down. “If the tea is here to soothe me from your scolding it’s a good tactic.”

Munakata, if he was any other kind of person, would have rolled his eyes. He didn’t. “I’ve already spoken to you at great length about your reckless behaviour in battle. I believe if I tried scolding you again it would be beating the proverbial dead horse.”

“So, you’re not going to scold me?” Nagito tilted his head, staring sideways at Munakata.

“I simply am asking you don’t act in reckless ways and cause trouble for others.” Munakata simply replied. “Now to business. I have a mission for you.” He opened one of the desk’s top drawers and pulled out a rather hefty file. “Here.”

Nagito stood up and took the file, opening it as he sat back down. The first word caught his eye and immediately he sighed and shut the file. “Send Fujisaki and Oowada. They’re better at this sort of thing.”

“They’re busy with other matters.” Munakata barely blinked.

“Mitarai then.” Nagito bargained.

“He’s also busy.”

“Naegi and Kirigiri.”

“Busy with meetings and other work.”

“Komaru and Fukawa.”

“Komaeda.” Munakata didn’t glare, but his voice dropped to a lower pitch and he dropped the suffix. “I’m not going to go through listening to you list off anyone you can think of to hand this mission over to. I want you and Hinata to take this.”

“It has to do with technology. Advanced technology to boot.” Nagito argued. “Stolen AI tech? We’re not well versed in technology. This mission would be walking disaster for us.”

“You’re retrieving the technology not using it. Hinata has also worked with Fujisaki and I gave some basic information about the technology in case anything goes array. You’ll be fine.” Munakata answered firmly. “Just read the file and if you have any questions ask me now.”

Nagito opened the file again before shutting it and staring at Munakata. “Who can I pawn this job off on?”

“I already made my stance on that matter clear. If you don’t have any questions specifically for the mission you’re dismissed.” Munakata sharply replied.

Nagito frowned and opened his mouth but Hinata pressed a very firm hand on his shoulder. “Thank you, Munakata-san. If you don’t mind, could we take this file out to the sitting room and read it over?”

“Of course.” Munakata nodded. “If you wish. Or you can stay here and review the file. It’s up to you.”

Hinata gave a side eye to Nagito. “We’ll go to the sitting room.”

There was no way to get out of this apparently. Hinata grabbed Nagito’s wrist and hauled him up, taking the file from him as he did. Nagito stumbled after Hinata out of the room and directed to a chair.

“Stay sitting.” Hinata ordered, setting the file into Nagito’s lap. “I’m getting our tea.”

“Fine, fine.” Nagito picked the file up.

Hinata gave one more look before he walked back to the office. A moment later he returned with the tray, tea cups and all.

“Yukizome is very generous. The teapot too?”

“She said it’s not a problem.” Hinata replied before he sat down beside Nagito, setting the tray on the small table between the chairs. “Now, this mission. We’re taking it.”

“Hajime…”

“Listen to me for a moment.” Hinata took his tea cup into his hand. “This is clearly an important case for Munakata. He doesn’t just hand case files like this on the regular and we are more than just evil spirit patrol and you know it.”

Nagito’s lips twisted and he picked his tea cup up, swirling the tea. “We’re Future Foundation’s Supernatural and Spirit Defense Force. This world is always bordering the edges of the spiritual realm, attacks are increasing, and Munakata now wants us to go after AI tech? Technology that was stolen by some rich slimeballs?” Nagito double checked the file. “Which according to this file is going to be auctioned off at the Midsummer Theatre. What a classic move.”

“I admit this isn’t our normal job but Munakata wouldn’t ask us if he wasn’t desperate.” Hinata picked the file up and opened it. “The file also says the technology was taken by a woman named Nanami Chiaki. She wants help and her address is on file. Come on, we can at least talk to her and lay the foundation for the case. If you truly don’t want to continue this case after that I’m sure someone will be free and we can talk to Munakata again. Maybe if more people are free, he’d be willing to accept us giving the case to someone else. Besides, we’re not the only defense force here.”

Sipping his tea, Nagito frowned. Hinata’s words made sense and easily weighed on him with their logic. Suddenly his outright refusal felt childish. Nagito gripped the tea cup tighter. He was not a child. “Fine, but the moment we have a chance to give this case away we’re taking it.”

“Deal. I’ll go tell Munakata.”

“And, if this goes sideways, I’m blaming Munakata.” Nagito added.

Hinata snorted. “I’ll tell him that too.”

~

After a polite phone call to Nanami (done by Hinata) they arranged to meet the next day at her place. Nanami’s house was a bit away from theirs, a forty-minute train ride with a transfer, but it was nothing they couldn’t handle for the job. Nagito stared out the window of the train, his hand laced with Hinata’s. The city dully passed them and with each stop people got on and off the train, continuing with their daily lives. Boring, but boring meant security and security meant safety. A worthy cause to fight for. Not that their current job would have any fighting. Nagito scowled.

“You know these kinds of jobs have their merits too.” Hinata quietly said. “If you really need to blow off some steam, we can always ask Sonia for a spar.”

“I know,” Nagito morphed his scowl into a semi pout, “and I suppose we can ask Sonia after this.”

Hinata smiled and squeezed their hands gently together. Silence fell around them and when their stop finally arrived Nagito was ready to stand up, stretch, and exit the train. They made their way through the train station and out towards the residential area. Hinata had his phone out and with ease he directed them to a small condo. Like all the condos it was square and white with some brick walls around it followed by a standard gate. Nagito unlatched the gate and walked up to the condo. Nothing out of the ordinary, though the paper was still tucked in the mailbox. Nagito pulled it out, revealing it to be the current newspaper.

“Do you think she’s out?” Nagito asked.

“I don’t think so. We did arrange this time to meet. Maybe she just forgot to get it.” Hinata replied before he tucked his phone into his pocket and rang the doorbell.

A long moment passed before Nagito heard some shuffling behind the door along with the slide of the lock unlocking. The door opened and a girl with short muted pink hair poked her head out. Wide eyes stared at them and blinked sleepily before she yawned and put her hand to her mouth. Half of her hand was covered by her sleeves, which Nagito noted was due to an oversized shirt.

“Nanami Chiaki?” Hinata politely asked. “I’m Hinata Hajime.” He flashed some ID that Nagito rarely bothered to take along but was technically insisted by Munakata. “And this is Komaeda Nagito. I talked on the phone with you about your case.”

“Ah, yes.” She yawned again before putting her hand down and giving them a half smile. “Come inside. Sorry about the mess.”

Nagito immediately imagined what all computer “geeks” homes in movies looked like. Did she keep the lights dim? Would she have garbage bags tied up and lying around? Would she have piles of unwashed dishes and computer hardware? Would there be a nest of blankets on her work chair and a circle of used coffee cups on her desk?

Instead the place was practically spotless. The rack of dishes had some drying but there were no garbage bags or computer hardware spilled on every surface. There wasn’t even a nest of blankets and the entire space was nicely lit.

Nanami pointed to the kitchen table. “Take a seat. Do you want something to drink?”

“That isn’t necessary.” Hinata politely replied as he sat down. “Thank you for the offer though.”

“Suit yourself.” Nanami looked at Nagito. “What about you?”

“I’m fine.” Nagito sat beside Hinata.

“Okay.” She opened her fridge and pulled out a can of a carbonated peach drink, cracking it open before going to sit down at the table with them.

“We read over your case, but could you please tell us some more details? I’m afraid we only have a basic understanding.” Hinata asked with a professional air around him.

“It all started six months ago. I work for a computer programing company. Nothing too exciting.” Nanami tapped her fingers idly along the aluminum can. “Between jobs I decided to work on a passion project and fiddle with AI technology. To spare the boring details I managed to create what I’m sure most people would consider AI that only exists in sci-fi. Though it really isn’t like that.” She added with a huff. “That’s far too complicated and possibly farfetched. Anyways a month ago I entered into a national science fair just for fun. I wanted to show off my technology, maybe get some more ideas or pointers. However, during the fair, which was a week ago, my technology was stolen.”

Huh. Nagito frowned. Something wasn’t adding up. Not Nanami’s story. That was fine and filled out more details in the package that they were given. However, if this was just stolen AI why did she contact Munakata and not the local authorities? There had to be more. Nagito leaned forward, the table pressing a little bit against his stomach.

“There’s something missing in your story.” He said plainly. “Why come to us if it’s just simply stolen AI technology? The local authorities are more than enough to handle this situation.”

“Nagito…” Hinata shot a look.

Nanami shifted in her seat, her cheeks flushing. “No, it’s fine. I asked Munakata-san to keep this a secret, just in case it was further leaked.”

“A secret?” Hinata pressed gently.

“My technology is for supernatural purposes.” Nanami explained, swirling the liquid in the can. “For example, my technology can quite literally sense supernatural forces or even capture them both on video or literally.”

Nagito blinked before his jaw opened. Her technology could do what now? That was unheard of; not the first part, with sensing supernatural forces or even capturing them on video (though Nagito could assume Nanami’s technology would capture a clear image). However, the ability to literally contain supernatural forces? To hold them within like a sealed container?

“Amazing.” Hinata muttered, voicing Nagito’s inner shock. “That makes more sense to why someone would want to take your technology.”

“Thank you.” Nanami smiled with a pleased blush dancing along her cheeks. “So, I beg you, please help me and return my technology to me.”

If Fujisaki was present no doubt Nanami would have a million questions about the technology fired at her. However, the shock of the mere existence of Nanami’s technology aside, they had a job to do. A job that was suddenly a lot more interesting. (Even if it required them to go undercover at some fancy theatre.) Hinata shot Nagito a look and Nagito caved in and nodded in agreement. Suddenly Nagito could almost feel grateful towards Munakata for insisting they take the job. Not that he’d ever say it to Munakata’s face.

“Of course, we will.” Hinata assured. “Could we please have more details about this technology?”

“Sure.” Nanami reached for her phone and after a moment of scrolling she set it on the table.

Nagito leaned over and looked at her screen, unsure what to expect. A moment passed before the picture registered in his mind. “What the?”

On the phone was a picture of an obvious mechanical rabbit. It was about half the size of Nanami but on Nagito or Hinata it would easily be shorter. It had a round body with a round face. Half of the body was pink and the other half white. There were clearly fake wings on the back, like a cartoon drawing of wings. The rabbit even had a pink dress on. Overall, too much pink.

“This is Usami.” Nanami’s voice was soft. “She’s based on a magical girl.”

A magical girl. Of course. “Explains the pink.” Nagito muttered.

“Usami is able to track down supernatural forces and contain them.” Nanami explained. “She’s also able to exorcise spirits.” She swiped to the next photo. This time Usami had a wand that could only be described as a magical girl wand. “See?”

“Fascinating.” At least Hinata wasn’t sounding perturbed by the levels of pink in the photo. “How does she do that? Only weapons such as myself are able to.”

“It’s all about what powers your abilities, Hinata-san.” Nanami replied. “For you it’s your spirit and abilities you trained to hone. For Usami she collects sunlight. Mythology always discusses how the sun is the source of banishing all evil. Usami is able to convert that energy and dispel spirits. I tested it out and it worked.”

How interesting. Nagito could see the logic and suddenly the wand made sense. Staffs and incantations were important tools. Usami probably had a multitude of codes that represented incantations within her for both containing and casting spells.

“I then gave her a personality since it’s more reassuring when you’re saved by something that is cheerful, right?” Nanami half asked. “It’s limited though, only able to respond to as set of pre-programmed vocal cues. However, the ones who stole it clearly want my Usami for trapping spirits. No doubt if the spirit I trapped hasn’t already been exorcised properly they have tested it themselves. It could still be possessed.”

That was troublesome. A simple retrieval mission had turned into an exorcism mission. Nagito stared at the photo. Spirits always made things far more complicated. Their best option was to exorcise the spirit from the outside manually to be completely certain and eliminate the risk.

“You’ve done such an amazing job, Nanami-san.” Hinata politely said. “We’ll make sure to get your precious work back safely.”

She smiled and it warmed the entire room. “Thank you, Hinata-san, Komaeda-san.”

They left her house a few moments later, Hinata saving not just her phone number to his cell phone but also a side number just in case. The day was still warm and bright and Nagito savoured the heat, stretching, before calculating their next phrase of their plan. Exorcisms were not their area of specialty, though Nagito could retrace the basic motions and cite some general knowledge. However, if he wanted to perform one without any hesitation…

“It appears we’ll be needing to see Sonia, Gundham, and Kazuichi a bit earlier than expected.” Nagito announced, digging into his pocket for his new phone.

Hinata nodded. “Perhaps we can even work in that spar you so desperately want.”

~

Sonia’s mansion was located just along the outskirts of town, where the trees began and the roads faded from paved to gravel. Nestled within the cusp of wilderness and urbanisation, Sonia’s mansion was a strange beacon of comfort and luxury. Along the entire perimeter lay high walls with no break except for a gate. If one was observant runes of magic and protection could be seen glimmering, almost invisible. The mansion itself was a warm crème colour and out front were multiple well cared for flower beds and shrubbery. It was simple and spoke of someone who wasn’t spending their wealth on strange, extravagant things. Even the mansion itself had no guards outside, as though Sonia would even need hired help to defend herself when she was perfectly capable of doing it on her own.

Walking up to the gate, Nagito dutifully pressed the button on the gate for the intercom. A second passed before a brief fuzz of sound emitted from the device.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, Kazuichi.” Nagito greeted. “It’s us.”

 _“Oh hi!”_ Souda’s voice perked up. _“I’ll let you two in.”_

The intercom disconnected and a moment later the gate electronically opened with a soft click. Nagito walked in along with Hinata, making sure to shut the gate properly before continuing to the mansion. Souda was already at the door and had it open by the time they reached the front, his smile wide across his face. Out of his normal mechanic clothing, Souda was sporting a simple T shirt and jeans. His hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail but his signature braid along the side swung, a couple of wooden beads at the ends clicking together. Those were new. Nagito took a moment to appreciate the runes Tanaka had carved into them before he was swept into a hug by Souda.

“It’s so good to see you two!” Souda’s arms were tight.

Nagito’s breath caught in his throat. “Ah, yes, glad to see you too.”

“Thank you for letting us come by on such short notice.” Hinata added.

“Of course!” Souda released Nagito and went to hug Hinata. “Especially since you said it was important. For a job, right?”

“Yes, for a job.” Hinata patted Souda on the back, returning the hug.

Souda pulled away from the hug. “Well, follow me to the back. It’s such a nice day. We have tea and snacks set up outside.”

They followed Souda through the mansion and to the massive French doors that opened out onto a gorgeous patio. There, at a large round table were Sonia and Tanaka. Both gave warm smiles as they walked out and Sonia reached for the teapot, pouring three cups of tea.

“Hello Nagito, Hajime.” She greeted. “I hope you enjoy the tea and snacks we have.”

Nagito spotted the tea as a green tea and the snacks were a multitude of desserts. He sat down and accepted the cup of tea from Sonia. “Thanks for all of this.”

“There is no issue that has arisen from your request, Nagito.” Tanaka formally said. “Now, part your thoughts and wishes upon our mortal forms. We shall work within our spheres of power to assist you in your quest.”

“We appreciate it.” Hinata said from beside Nagito. “Our recent job has us required to perform an exorcism. Both of us have general knowledge of them at best and we thought to ask the experts.”

“I see!” Sonia clapped her hands. “We’ll be more than happy to help you.”

“Indeed, my fair princess.” Tanaka patted her hand gently. “Now, pray tell gentlemen, what shape or form is requiring the ritual of exorcism?”

Nagito sipped his tea. “A mechanical rabbit that stole the wardrobe from a lead magical girl.”

“I do beg your pardon Nagito, but could you repeat that?” Sonia elegantly asked.

“Nagito…” Hinata pinched his nose.

“What? That’s the best description of Usami.”

“This mechanical rabbit has a name bequeathed upon it?” Tanaka leaned forward.

“Never mind that!” Souda’s eyes were sparkling. “A mechanical rabbit?! Do you have a picture?”

Nagito opened his mouth.

“Yes, we do.” Hinata cut in with a look before he set his phone on the table. “Here.” All three of them peered at the photo. “As Nagito said, the name of this rabbit is Usami. It’s a piece of technology that was stolen. It can capture and detain spirits, exorcising them from within, like a purifying container. Nanami-san, our client, has stated she’s tested it and it works. However, containers are fragile and no doubt if anything could go wrong it would be surrounding the spirit within the rabbit.”

“Yes, I see.” Sonia mused. “We don’t know how fragile the seals Nanami-san put really are. The best option is to completely exorcise the entire robot from the outside as a precaution.”

“Exactly what I was thinking.” Nagito nodded.

“Your best option is to perform a four-fold exorcism.” Tanaka mused. “If time is of the essence the minimum of a purifying salt water will suffice. If the space and time permit it then cleansing smoke and candles can be added.” He picked up Hinata’s phone. “Have you obtained the knowledge to the location this Usami is currently residing in?”

“Ah, yes.” Hinata replied. “Usami is supposed to be auctioned off at the Midsummer Theatre.”

“Classic move.” Souda sighed. “Those assholes hold some sort of public event to mask the fact that beneath the theatre they’re performing auctions for items obtained illegally.”

“Their next event is in three days.” Sonia tapped her finger to her cup. “Naturally it’s by invite only. A pain but not the hardest to accomplish.”

Nagito blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Well naturally we’re going along with you.” Souda shrugged. “Sneaking in and out on a night with an auction going on plus a public event? There are too many factors for you two to consider. Best way to make sure a mission is successful is to eliminate as many variables that you can.”

“Authentic invite into the jaw of the beast will ensure you won’t be suspected of trespassing.” Tanaka added.

“Which I’ll procure for all of us.” Sonia picked up her tea cup. “My family has donated quite generously to the Museum’s art gallery. Getting passes into their little gathering will be easy.”

“That’s very kind of you to offer, but we don’t want to impose on you. We didn’t come here to force you to help us with this job beyond simple advice.” Hinata protested.

“Oh no, we don’t mind.” Sonia smiled. “Besides, as Gundham said, this exorcism is delicate. Instead of worrying that you may make a mistake why not have us come along? We’ll help you get into the party properly, we can be distractions, and Gundham can help with the exorcism.”

“Plus, I’ll get to see that amazing piece of machinery up close!” Souda half crooned with delight.

“Then our pact is set.” Tanaka nodded with a firm nod. “Our assistance is formally offered and we shall aid you on your quest.”

Nagito looked at Hinata who shrugged. “Well, if you’re sure… then thank you.”

“Excellent!” Sonia smiled. “Do you have some black-tie appropriate clothing?”

“Uh…” Nagito tried to think of his suits in his closet. They were nice but were they nice enough?

“No matter.” Sonia dismissed a second later. “I shall help you with that.” She grinned. “Now that we’ve settled that let’s have some tea and then perhaps spar? That’s something you still want to do, right?”

~

When the evening arrived Nagito took one final moment to tug on his tie, making sure it wasn’t crooked. The suit Sonia had made sure to have tailored for them fit him perfectly and was a lot better than a regular black suit. For starters, the suit was a dark grey, making everything less harsh. The shirt was an off-crème colour and the tie green with shots of red woven in. His pants were the same shade of dark grey. Inside his suit jacket pocket sat Nagito’s phone, fully charged. He just hoped it wouldn’t get soaked.

“Looking good.” Hinata’s arms wrapped around Nagito’s waist, his chin resting comfortably on Nagito’s shoulder.

Nagito leaned into Hinata. “Thanks, Hajime. You look good too.”

Hinata laughed and pressed a kiss to the side of Nagito’s face before he let go of him. “You haven’t even seen my in my suit yet.”

“I know you look good in anything you wear.” Nagito replied evenly.

“Sap.” Hinata was still half laughing.

“You love me.” Nagito said as he turned to look at Hinata.

Hinata’s suit was a dark blue, closer to black than blue. The shirt was a soft maroon colour and his tie a warm neutral grey with shots of a burnt red mixed in. Nagito swallowed as the suit cut a nice shape for Hinata, making him look stunning. Reaching forward, Nagito gently touched Hinata’s face, curling his fingers gently along Hinata’s jaw.

“You’re staring.”

“It’s because I already knew how lovely you’d be. The visual is just confirming my suspicions.”

“You flirt.”

“I’m your flirt.” Nagito leaned in and kissed Hinata gently before pulling away. “Shall we go see if our favourite trio are ready to go?”

“Sure, they should be done. I saw Tanaka already at the front.”

Nagito’s hands dropped from Hinata’s face. Their fingers laced together and they left the room, holding hands. Out at the front of Sonia’s place, just as Hinata had said, Tanaka stood. His suit was black and his shirt a muted yellow. Instead of a tie his signature mauve scarf was wrapped around his neck. As he turned to greet them Nagito could see the faint glimmer of red eye shadow at the corner of his eyes accompanied by a thin line of black eyeliner.

“Greetings!” Tanaka waved a hand.

“Hello Gundham. Are Kazuichi and Sonia ready?”

“My beloveds are almost complete in draping themselves in their garments for the evening.” Tanaka replied before his eyes widened. “Ah, speak of them and their forms shall appear.”

Nagito turned around. Souda was walking with Sonia holding his arm. Sonia’s dress was a deep mauve colour, mimicking the mauve of Tanaka’s scarf. Her dress wrapped around her waist, cinching at the side, before a cascade of fabric falling beautifully down, swirling as she walked. Around her shoulders was a sheer shawl, clasped with a delicate brooch that was clearly hand made. Her hair was also swept up in a simple, but elegant updo. Souda on the other hand had a black suit, just like Gundham, only his shirt was a neutral warm beige with hints of yellow. His tie was the same mauve colour.

“We’re all ready to go. Apologies for making you wait.” Sonia gracefully said.

“We weren’t waiting long.” Hinata assured her. “Shall we?”

“Yes, let us depart!” Tanaka opened the front door.

Out front was a limo, already parked and waiting for them. They all stepped inside, Nagito savouring the luxury of the vehicle. Hinata sat beside him and within a few minutes they were off. The sky was stained with hints of dark orange, red, and purple from the sunset. Nagito took a moment to appreciate the serene quiet of the sky, understanding why the three chose to live out of the city, before he turned his attention to them.

“Shall we go over our plan again?”

“Of course.” Souda pulled out his phone. “The theatre is holding several auctions through out the night. However, the one we’re after is the one in the basement. We’ll enter through the window on the east side at exactly 21:00. Less chance of anyone noticing us. Though just in case Sonia and I will distract the guards at the top of the stairs. There won’t be guards inside. No one wants anything to happen to the items so it should be smooth sailing. The auction starts at 21:30. That gives you exactly twenty-five minutes to exorcise, put a notice-me-not charm on the AI, and take the AI tech away. Gundham and Hajime will have to be the ones in the room since Nagito cannot just open a door with a notice me not spell on him.”

Too true. If Nagito did that the guards would see a door seemingly open on its own. Guard duty was on him.

“Once you have the AI out of the building message Sonia or myself.” Souda finished.

“Also, if any thing goes wrong try to message us but above all get out.” Sonia added firmly.

Nagito nodded. “Will do.”

“In the mean time we’ll enjoy the party and mingle with others.” Sonia continued. “That way if you’re somehow found out in the basement at least you’ll have a legitimate invite to help with your cover story.”

Simple enough. “Thank you again for your help.”

“We’re more than happy to assist you and Hajime in this quest.” Tanaka grinned. “Besides, I have no shadow of doubt that Kazuichi wants to examine the AI.”

Souda flushed. “Only a little bit. I cannot go destroying client’s property. Though maybe after this you can introduce me to Nanami-san? Let me ask her to examine Usami closely?”

“I suppose so.” Really, there was no harm in introductions.

“Sweet!” Souda grinned.

Their ride continued in silence. Out of the corner of his eye Nagito watched Hinata send a couple of quick texts, one to Nanami and the other to Munakata. Mission details no doubt. Leaning against his lover, Nagito simply savoured the warmth of Hinata. When they arrived at the theatre, Nagito straightened his suit jacket and exited the limo. Outside were a bunch of people lined up, dressed in expensive, beautiful clothing. Standing along side Sonia, Tanaka, and Souda helped Nagito’s mind remind him that no one would suspect a thing. Sonia was born and bred for high class society and it wasn’t as though this was his first time to an event as expensive as this one. As they approached the bouncers at the front, Nagito kept his gaze steady and dismissive, glancing over the guards, polite but aloof. Sonia easily spoke for them all, procuring their invites, before they were allowed inside.

The theatre was alit with lights. Nagito took a look around, admiring the warm wood of the walls, the deep red of the carpet, and the bright sparkling lights of the chandeliers. A live string band played, the swell of their music filling the air warmly. People were milling around and waiters and waitresses walked by with flutes of champagne and food. Further inside was a massive ballroom, circular in shape. Some people were already on the floor dancing while others hung to the sides where tables of food were neatly lined along with tall tables to set drinks on and mingle. Around the dance floor was an upper level, with people flowing freely up and down the stairs.

“Let’s enjoy this evening.” Sonia gracefully said as she took both Tanaka and Souda’s arms. “We can meet up later. If anything happens text us.”

“Of course.” Hinata gently grabbed Nagito’s hand.

They parted and disappeared into the crowd. Nagito watched for a little bit before Hinata tugged him down a hall where galleries were open. “Let’s look at these before we get food.”

“I’m always happy to look at art with you, Hajime.”

Hinata half snorted but his eyes twinkled. They entered the first gallery and explored each piece. There were multiple styles and mediums spread throughout. Nagito appreciated all of them from traditional paintings, to sculptures, to photography. When they finished making a loop around the room they exited to the ballroom, easily blending in with everyone. Nagito was just thankful no one was trying to talk to them. He’d leave that sort of mingling to Sonia. A waiter immediately gave them a flute of champagne. Nagito took it and sipped, enjoying the bubbly alcohol.

“Want to check the food out?” Nagito was already half dragging Hinata over to the table.

“Yes. I’m so glad that my boyfriend waited for my response.” Hinata teased.

“Oh, can it.” Nagito took another sip of his champagne. “Look at all of this. It all looks so good.”

“Take a little bit of everything.” Hinata stated. “Here, I got us a plate.”

They filled the plate and soon Nagito was enjoying all sorts of food. From salty food, to savoury food, to the desserts. He nibbled and simply enjoyed watching the people mingle through the crowd, Hinata at his side. Once they finished their plate, in record time, Hinata set it down in one of the dirty plate bins and grabbed Nagito’s hand.

“Let’s dance.”

“Shouldn’t we wait until we’ve digested our food?”

Hinata gave Nagito a look. “I’ve seen you inhale bowls of ramen before work. Don’t give me that.”

Nagito laughed. “All right, all right.”

As the music changed, Nagito and Hinata fell into a slow waltz. It was simple but it suited the song. The world narrowed to a small moment of just the two of them. Their mission disappeared for a moment, leaving only Hinata in Nagito’s eyes. The light of the chandeliers illuminated them in a soft white glow and Nagito’s heart swelled.

“I’m so glad you’re with me, Hajime.”

Hinata smiled. “I am too, Nagito. Shame we cannot enjoy this evening to its fullest.”

“Maybe next time an event like this comes up we can see if we can attend.”

“That would be wonderful. I’d get to see you in a suit like this again.”

“Now who’s the sappy one?”

Hinata twirled Nagito in time for the music to stop, pressing him closely as the song ended and transitioned to the next piece. Staring into Hinata’s eyes Nagito’s lips ached to close the distance and kiss him deeply. Not the time or place, but he did settle for a quick lean in kiss. Hinata blinked at the light press of their lips and half grinned when Nagito pulled away.

“We’ll have to save that for later, huh.” Hinata mused. “Tease.”

“You love me.” Nagito unwound himself from Hinata’s arms, but still clasped their hands together. “We still have time to explore the theatre. Shall we go upstairs?”

They did so and Nagito enjoyed the view of the dance floor from above. Time slipped slowly and when his phone buzzed lightly in his pocket to signal it was ten to nine, Nagito and Hinata slipped down the stairs and towards the front of the theatre. Every blatantly they walked out with a small group of people who looked like they were about to go have a smoke. Moving away from them, Nagito and Hinata edged towards the shadows. Taking a few minutes to regain their composure, settle into the mission mindset, and cast a not-me-not spell on them, Nagito glanced at the entrance. The guards hadn’t noticed them leave, barely flickering a glance now that the evening was in full swing. Perfect. Moving along the east side of the theatre, they ducked into the shadows. At their feet was the window they were going to use. A second later Tanaka joined them, blending so effortlessly into the night Nagito was almost jealous. With a nod to one another Tanaka knelt and pressed his hand against the window. His hand went transparent, in limbo to being a hand and weapon, allowing him to slip through the window like he was a ghost. A second later the latch unlocked and the window was opened. Climbing in and down, Nagito looked. They were in a small hallway. In front of him was the double doors that lead up to the party. Like suspected no one was in the space between the theatre and the auction room. To the side were the doors to the auction room.

“I’ll go in.” Hinata said, closing his eyes, his entire body going transparent before he entered the auction room. A long second passed before Hinata opened the door. “No one is here.”

Walking inside, Nagito noticed the chairs set for guests to sit as well as a stage for the auction. No items were on stage but along the side were rooms, the doors locked. Usami had to be inside one of those rooms.

“Come, let’s check the rooms.” Hinata said to Tanaka.

Both of them went transparent and poked their heads into the rooms one by one. Nagito tapped his foot and watched the main entrance to the door as well as counted the security cameras that wouldn’t notice them just to help his nerves. A second later Tanaka gestured to his side. They quickly went to his side. With a nod both Tanaka and Hinata went inside the room. Nagito leaned against the door and checked his phone. Twenty minutes. Plenty of time for an expert such as Tanaka. Keeping an eye on the main door, Nagito half listened to the chanting of Tanaka. Another five minutes passed and suddenly a sharp screech hit the air. Nagito half jumped and whipped his head around to the door. What was happening? The sound grew louder. Was that the exorcism? Nagito’s fingers itched to touch the door and open it. Should he or should he not? However, that choice was made for him a moment later when the door suddenly burst open, Usami waddling out at a surprising speed. Nagito managed to get out of the way and not be trampled by the robot. A second later Usami turned around and charged at Nagito. Nagito gaped and moved out of the way, eyes widening as he noticed the wand in Usami’s paws.

“Shit!” Hinata’s voice was low. “What the hell happened?”

“I think the real question is, why is Usami attacking us?” Nagito shot back. “Gundham?”

Tanaka narrowed his eyes. “There is a strong malicious force within that machine. I’ll need to keep chanting. Distract the rabbit.”

“Upupupu!” Usami suddenly spoke in an electronic voice was wasn’t at all what Nagito imagined the machine to sound like. “Some smucks think they can hold me back? Foolish, foolish! Even if my form is that of an inferior rabbit and not a superior bear you’re going to die.”

“I don’t think that Usami is supposed to be able to talk to us like that.” Hinata stared.

“It must be the spirit possessing the rabbit.” Nagito shot back.

“Rabbit! Usami! What ridiculous names. Call me Monokuma! Because bears are better than rabbits.” Usami bemoaned before attacking them again.

There was no time to talk. Nagito dodged the next attack and nearly tripped when he saw claws gleaming. Just what had Nanami even put into Usami? No, there was no time to wonder. Usami had changed direction and was heading towards Tanaka. Cussing under his breath, Nagito raced after Usami, hand out towards Hinata.

“ _The trumpets sound and the heavens roar. Thunder cracks and the sky weeps in joy as justice is delivered upon the Earth. Descend, Judgement!_ ”

Hinata’s eyes widened but he became a ball of light, speeding towards Nagito’s hand. The familiar blade of his scythe weighed in his palm. Nagito angled his arm low, concentrating so he could shrink the blade a bit.

“Over here, rabbit!” He yelled as he swung.

The swish of the blade whistled in the air and broke Usami’s sprint towards Tanaka, who was still chanting. Still, that wasn’t enough to knock Usami down. With a jolt of energy Usami stood up.

“Weapons, huh? Well two can play at that game!” Usami waved the wand at Nagito. _“Sparkling Rainbow Flare!”_

What the… Nagito wished with all his heart that he could erase that attack name from his memory. However, it was clearly working as a literal rainbow of light flew at his face. Rolling to dodge, Nagito swung low, but missed as Usami jumped into the air.

_“Despairful Pastel Ribbon Blast!”_

Yet another awful name for an attack (and despairful didn’t really fit the whole “magical girl” image). The room was in disarray, chairs everywhere and no doubt people would be arriving soon. Security was seeing this and the noise they were making…Nagito dodged the ribbons of light that honed in on him and glanced at Tanaka. His spell was glowing around him, a magic square forming at his feet, expanding. A little while longer, if Nagito could lead Usami into that square...

_“Triple Spiral Heart Wave!”_

“Ugh if I have to hear one more stupid attack name like that…” Nagito muttered under his breath as another wave of light (with hearts in it) targeted him.

“Nagito, watch out!” Hinata’s voice echoed in his mind.

The tail end of the attack hit Nagito’s leg. He toppled over, a chair smacking into his stomach. He groaned as Usami gave off another “Upupupu” laugh and raced towards Tanaka. Beads of sweat were on Tanaka’s face and the square was almost done. Nagito’s abdomen was screaming in agony but he forced himself to half up and swung his arm, extending his scythe. The blade caught Usami’s legs and the screech of metal cutting filled the room. Usami fell to the ground just as Tanaka’s magic square caught Usami.

“Begone!” Tanaka finished his chant and with a press of his hand to Usami’s head, a radiant rain of dark purple magic flooded Usami.

The AI screeched and dark mist expelled itself from Usami for thirty seconds. Then, the machine fell limp and collapsed to the floor. Nagito stared for a moment, gripping his scythe, waiting for Usami to stand up again. When nothing happened, he sagged to the floor. His scythe disappeared form his grip and a moment later Hinata was hoisting Nagito up.

“We did it.” Hinata’s voice was low.

“Yeah, and made an entire mess of the place.” Nagito muttered. “Let’s get out—”

A bang filled the room. Nagito jerked his head quickly to find Sonia at the door, a large mallet style hammer in her hands. Her hair was still up, though a few strands were loose. Nagito exhaled sharply, relief flooding him for a second.

“We’ll need to go now.” Sonia urged. “Kazuichi and I had to knock the guards out and no doubt more will be coming. Through the window, now.”

She didn’t need to tell them twice. Nagito hobbled up and allowed Tanaka to hoist Usami in his arms, casting the not-me-not spell on all of them.

“I so need a drink.” Nagito sighed.

~

The only part of their plan that went smoothly, ironically enough, was them leaving. Yet Nagito didn’t relax until they were safely in Sonia’s limo and a good four blocks away from the theatre. Hinata hadn’t let go of Nagito and unsubtly eyed his stomach. No doubt Nagito would have a sizeable bruise for a while. That would have to wait until they finished dropping Usami off to Munakata. When they arrived at his building Nagito was relieved to see Munakata and Sakakura outside waiting for them. Stumbling out of the limo, Nagito took Usami from Tanaka and handed the rabbit to Munakata.

“Here.”

“Did the mission have enough excitement for you?” Munakata mildly asked as he took the mechanical rabbit.

“Oh, shut it. This is all your fault for shoving the mission onto us.” Nagito huffed. “Don’t you dare ask us to do another retrieval mission again.”

“No promises.” Sakakura rolled his eyes at Nagito. “Don’t whine.”

Munakata gave Sakakura a look. “Have a pleasant evening you two. Don’t forget to write up a report.”

Nagito groaned but Hinata appeared beside him and grabbed his shoulder. “Thank you and we will.”

Then, without another word Hinata all but shoved Nagito back to the limo.

~

When they arrived home and after Hinata fussed over Nagito’s bruise, they fell into bed, curled around each other. Nagito pressed Hinata closer to his chest and planted a warm kiss to the back of Hinata’s neck. Later, when they were rested Nagito would demand more cuddles from Hinata. As for now he was content to hold Hinata in his arms as they drifted off for their well-earned sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Nagito's chanting: Listen. I'm so weak to this trope. I love when people have to chant something to summon weapons or what not. It's corny but I love it too much to care.
> 
> Scythe: I really like the image of scythes and felt it suit Nagito to wield one. Bonus if it was reversed (Nagito turning into the weapon) then I would have written Hinata wielding guns.
> 
> Hajiji: My nicknames for Hajime strike again.
> 
> Shoyu ramen: means it has a soy base to the broth rather than a miso base.
> 
> The bill: In Japan they give you the bill with your order not after you're done eating.
> 
> The tub: Japanese tubs have a panel that can control how full you fill the tub and how hot the water is. It will chime when it's done.
> 
> Four-fold: I never got to explain my exorcism system for this fic. Sorry! But essentially Tanaka means he needs four points to his exorcism, hence why it's a square when he's performing the exorcism.
> 
> Notice-me-not spell: A common trope with magic in fiction (I think). Essentially it's just a spell to make them unnoticeable and invisible.
> 
> Transparent: Tanaka and Hinata turn into weapons. They can stop themselves mid change and thus be able to go through solid objects.
> 
> Monokuma: Clearly the spirit possessing Usami was Monokuma. Also forgive me if he's off. It's been four years since I've began to write Danganronpa fic but this is honestly my first time writing Monokuma ahahaha...
> 
> Monokuma's attacks: I honestly had a blast coming up with the names. Growing up watching Sailor Moon has paid off! Of course Monokuma adds in "Despairful" to his attacks.
> 
> Sonia's hammer: That's Souda, who is also a weapon. (I'm thinking of Lavi's hammer from DGM as inspiration here.)


End file.
